Safe
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Burt sits them all down to talk about sex. He learns some things about his son that really open up his eyes about his relationship to Blaine. One-Shot. Rated T for discussions of sex and some strong language.


"Alright kids, I know this conversation may be excruciating for all of us, but I do believe it's a talk we need to have." Burt says to collective group of teenagers sitting around his dining room table. With Burt himself at the head of the table and the couple of Finn and Rachel on his right, and his own son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, on his left. He feels all four pairs of eyes staring back at him confusedly, not entirely sure what to expect coming out his mouth, until-

"Are you guys being safe?"

It was like a light switch when nearly all of their faces (except Finns) changed from confusion to acknowledgement and very quickly to embarrassment. He can see Kurt blushing so hard trying to avoid his gaze, Blaine looking like a dear caught in headlights, Rachel seeming equally as flustered, fiddling with her hands, and Finn staring at him like he couldn't quite figure out the question.

"You mean like crossing the street? Because I _totally_ look both ways-" Finn started but was quickly interrupted by a quiet "No, Finn" coming from his girlfriend beside him.

"What I mean is, Finn, sex. All of you have been with your partners for a while now and I know what it was like at your age-" Kurt groans while looking up at the ceiling, and Burt's pretty sure he heard him utter _"_ _kill me now."_ "- and I want to make sure that you're all being _safe."_

Now Finn gets it. And he looks as terrified as the rest of them. Burt watches as he swivels his head to Rachel and back again, seeming as though he arguing with himself on whether to tell the truth (yes, we're having sex, yes we're being safe) or to lie (no of course we're not having sex yet). Finally he splutters to life, bringing his eyes up to meet Burt's own calm eyes and says, "Uhm, eh… okay, yeah we started having sex about a-a month ago, and uhm… we use condoms a-and stuff…" he winces at the word _condoms_ as if it burns his tongue. Burt had to try and repress a small chuckle.

"Good."

Next he turns his gaze to the couple on his left, who don't dare to meet his gaze. They all know this is different because this is Burt's own son (and doesn't that make Blaine feel _great_ ) and so the pressure is a whole lot worse. Burt keeps eerily silent as he watches the couple interact and was ultimately surprised when it looks as though Blaine was ready to start talking, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth before Kurt kicks his shin, _hard_ , and gives him the most threatening death glare he could muster. _Interesting_.

* * *

Kurt wishes the floor beneath this table would open up and swallow him whole, anything to make this conversation with his dad ( _his dad)_ disappear. He feels like a small part of him is dying and he can't get it back. Thanking whatever lord or being above for Finn and Rachel to go first was a blessing and a curse because it didn't stop the inevitable, and when his father turned to him looking expectantly he almost died out of embarrassment. However shock over took him when he looked over at his boyfriend and saw he was about to start talking, and when Blaine started talking when he was nervous, he would ramble on and reveal _way too many details._ Details which should never be share outside the couple.

He thought on his feet (literally) and kicked his boyfriend in the leg to get him to _shut up_ , because no way was Kurt going to let Blaine handle this situation. Not that Kurt himself was Mr poised, calm and collected when it came to this… _stuff_ , but he would certainly do better than his boyfriend, who would probably tell his Dad all about the time they did it on the couch.

Blaine looks over at Kurt, still recovering from the abuse to his shin, and shares a quizzical eyebrow raise (which he learned from him thank you very much). Kurt stares back at him, bitch diva glare in place, and tries to convey the message silently of, _I'll handle this._

"Kurt." Dammit. There's that expectant voice again. Kurt raises his gaze to across the table first seeing Rachel Berry _smirking_ at him, and tears his eyes away to look at his father.

"Ehm…uhh-" So eloquent he thinks, even mentally rolling his eyes at himself. "-We don't…"

"You don't have sex?" Burt says, trying to fill in the blanks.

"I-eh…sure?" Kurt winces at his questioning inflection, but still hoping his Dad buys it.

"Dude that's not true. Just last week I saw you two going at it on the cou-"

"YesthankyouFinnshutupnow." Kurt says in a rushed voice.

So much for _handling it._

"Kurt please explain yourself. Now."

So Kurt was fucked. But so was Blaine so he didn't feel too bad. He takes one last deep breath and starts again, "We… uh… we don't-"

A sharp gasp is heard from the other side of the table (a very dramatic one, so it had to be Rachel Berry) and Kurt looks over to see her with her eyes wider than usual and a hand to her chest, in a position of shock, before she squeaks out in her annoying voice, " _You don't use protection?!"_

It was like watching a car crash.

Kurt was stuck frozen in his chair a face of panic as he dared to look back at his father, who in turn is shocked to his very core as he stares back at his son. Blaine is next to him with his head in his hands, muttering to himself with the words "going to die" "he's going to kill me" and "death by _shotgun_." Whilst Finn looks almost jealous and Rachel just being her usual over dramatic self, with her hand covering her mouth.

" _You what?!"_ Burt looks as if he's going to have a second heart attack and Kurt is actually worried he might. He tries to get his boyfriend to _help him¸_ god dammit, but he's still rocking back and forth in his chair whispering to himself about death and his funeral. Kurt would've rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it but at this point he's not sure how silly it actually is.

"Dad, listen we know what we're doi-"

"Like _hell_ you do, you're not even using _protection_."

Kurt supresses the urge to roll his eyes at his Dad, sensing it wasn't going to help, and tries to go forth to try and get his father to understand. "Dad we're both _clean_ okay? We're each other's first and of course we can't get each other pregnant so to be honest we don't need them…"

" _Kurt-"_

"No." Everyone was a little surprised at his defensive tone, but he carried on none the less. "You don't get it. It's not about 'having fun' or teenage defiance, it's about what you taught me. You said to use sex as a way to connect to another person, because it's not only physical but emotional too… I wanted to connect to Blaine in a way that was beautiful and made me feel complete. It wasn't a quick or hurried decision, we talked about it first. We knew we were both ready to take that final step and when we did, it just felt right to be as close to one another as we possibly could. And that meant forgoing a condom. Now I know high school couples don't usually last, and there's no guarantee that Blaine and I will be _that_ couple but I love him. Plain and simple."

Kurt says most of this to the actual table itself rather than to the eyes of the people around him, but when he does lift his gaze it's to the eyes of his lover. The hazel irises he loves so much and he can see it in his eyes when he says, "I love you too."

He finally looks over at his Dad, who's staring back at him as if he's never seen his boy so grown up. To him it was if two minutes ago his boy was playing tea parties in the back yard but now is exclaiming all his love to the one person in his life who shares it with him. Its breath taking.

"We did it because we matter to the other person enough to feel connected in that way." He finishes with to seal the deal. By this point Rachel is crying softly into Finns shoulder, Finn is cuddling her into his side tightly, and Burt is nodding his head in resolute understanding. _He gets it_.

But Kurt doesn't care what they're doing, all he cares about is the boy next to him who looks at him as if he hangs the moon and the stars all at once, and his eyes hold so much emotion of love and tenderness, it takes all of Kurt not to cry. He's so beautiful. Blaine surges forward to place the most gentle and caring kiss to Kurt's lips, not caring about their audience, and he lingers before he places his forehead against his. He doesn't need to say those three words again because Kurt can feel them.

Fin.


End file.
